Not what it seems
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: My 1st book fanfic others were manga thus the pen name. So 1 year after the last book and it's assumed there's no new COLA's. So when two new COLA'S, one a Shapeshifter the other an Electricity Manipulator, arrive everyone's surprised. But Melissa can only Shapeshift halfway and is there something bigger with Levi's Energy Manipulation power. Pairings OCMelissaxDax, OCLevixLuke.


**This is my first book fanfic all my others were manga/anime thus my pen name MangaFanFictioner. Please enjoy my story.**

"That is _another _school we had to leave now Levi and I was just settling in too." Melissa turned to the girl beside her, annoyed and frustrated.  
Over the last couple of weeks at Reventon College dangerous electrical _accidents_ had happened and Levi had always seemed to be right in the middle of _all_ of them. So to avoid any prosecution or trouble or backstabbing rumors (since often the electrical accidents were often dismissed as mysterious glitches and impossible to be pinned down as someone's fault, _Levi's_ fault) they left.

This was not the first time something this has happened.

"Well it's not my fault Melissa everyone seems to think I blew up the electric generator thus causing a _very small_ school fire" Levi objected.  
Melissa looked sideways at her cousin, who was more like a sister, and asked "Did you?"  
Levi was shocked (and slightly a bit hurt) "Of course not Melissa, I was standing miles-"  
"You were in the same room" Melissa interrupted muttering.  
"Fine _metres_ away from the electric generator, I didn't even touch it!" Levi protested.  
"Girls, girls, it doesn't make a difference, we were to be moving soon anyway due to your Fathers' work" the driver said consolingly.  
"Yes Anna" the two girls said, their squabbling finished.

Their driver was their Nanny but they didn't think of her like a Nanny and more like a Mum as their Mums died when they were four.  
Anna however knew their Mums, in fact she was close friends with them, and she didn't want to make it feel as if she was replacing their places and so from since the two girls could remember they called their Nanny, Anna.

Besides it was clear that she couldn't be their Mother since she was a Black African American whilst they were white. Melissa had a gorgeous flowing red hair that she had inherited from mother, whilst Levi had luscious black hair which she had inherited from hers. Apart from that the two girls were practically identical. Melissa's and Levi's Fathers were twins thus they were cousins. But because their fathers were twins they had all grown up like one big happy family their Mothers also being best of friends. Their Fathers met their Mothers around the same time. Melissa's Mum Louisa, a scientist too and Levi's Mum Rihanna a schematic

Their Fathers worked for the same company, AOA (American Ocean Agency), Melissa's father as a scientist and Levi's as an engineer. They usually travel round America but they were in the UK when they met Melissa's and Levi's Mothers at the time because the AOA were working on a Collaborative Project with the UK. Business relationships became more and then after several years working on the Collaborative Project they all married (Levi's parents after Melissa's) and then Melissa's Mum fell pregnant (Levi's Mum a couple of months later).

Melissa was due on the September 23rd and Levi November 12th but Melissa was a week late being born on the 30th and Levi was a disaster. Levi was born three months early. So the two girls were born on the same day, like twins.  
Louisa wanted to give Melissa a home water birth and Anna was supposed to the one who was to help Louisa deliver Melissa but when Rihanna was sent into labour, they had to call paramedics to help with delivering both babies and moving the two women from outside was not an option.

Everyone was sure Levi was to die. Born six months early with no special medical equipment and there was a terrible storm brewing too.  
Suddenly, when Levi was finally pushed through, a flash of lightning zapped the extremely weak premature new born baby. Everyone feared the worse. So their surprise when the found baby Levi bawling her head off, perfectly healthy (in fact healthier) was tremendous.

It was a miracle.

So several years later the Fathers, Anna and the girls often joked that some of that electricity was still being discharged. Whilst Levi knew there was no visible way she could be responsible for all those electrical happenings, they were all just extremely coincidental coincidences a part of her felt, '_what if she had?'_

**Sorry not much as a story is written here I just wanted to get all the background information out of the way.**

**Please review, I love them and I seriously can't get enough of them.**


End file.
